Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Epicness
by Animation Lynx Angel
Summary: Imagination comes up with crazy things. Sometimes awesome - sometimes even epic! Newest Episode: Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite! Seeing her friends caught in a nightmare, Viper has to take matter into hands (Or own tail) and save them before it is too late.
1. Episode: Cutting the Kitten's Claws

**A/N (AniGirl):** Here it is! Finally - Our own take on a Kung Fu Panda TV-series - except it's written, of course! Yeah, it is me, AnimationGirl, talking! But I can't take the honor of writing this; it was my boyfriend, Timbit, who did it all! But later I will come up with episodes! Until then; I hope you'll love this as much as I do! Remember to check out our polls too!

We do not own Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

**Episode 1: Cutting the Kitten's Claws:** "Tigress. Master Tigress. Hardcore Tigress. That was how people knew her. But now, after an accident involving her head, the so-called hardcore part of her is gone, and suddenly the Jade Palace has to deal with a Tigress who doesn't want to fight."

* * *

"Tigress? Tigress, can you hear me?" Tigress opened her eyes. At first everything was blurry, then her vision returned to normal and she saw Viper looking down at her.

"… Yes, I hear you," Tigress managed to mutter. Why did her head hurt so much?

The green tree viper had a very worried expression on her face, but it changed once she saw that Tigress was awake. She turned around and called: "Everyone, she's awake now!"

Tigress flinched at the loud sound of Viper's voice and unconsciously hissed, as her head started hurting again.

"Sorry, Tigress," Viper quickly excused herself. But before she could do anything, the others came into Tigress' room.

"Tigress! Yes, I knew you'd make it!" Po exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, me too!" Mantis agreed, and eventually everyone agreed. Tigress tried to smile, but the pain she felt in her head, because of their loud voices, was almost too much.

"Guys…" Tigress started. She wanted to ask them to give her a little peace, but she didn't have to.

"Enough," a voice from behind the others spoke. The others turned around and Tigress tilted her head slightly. Shifu stood in the door, a stern expression on his face. "Tigress has to rest."

"Aww, but she finally woke up…" Po started, but eventually they all agreed to leave the exhausted feline alone.

Shifu waited till everyone had exited Tigress' room, then he closed the door and walked up to her bed. "How are you feeling, Tigress?"

"Bad… Tired," Tigress replied, suddenly feeling very dizzy. Shifu brought a hand up to her head and started moving something around. That was when Tigress realized that there was a binding on her head.

"Do you remember anything?" Shifu asked after tightening the binding a little.

Tigress thought for a moment. Well, there was something with a fight… there wasn't really much else. What had happened? "No, not much… What happened to me?"

"It was Fung and his gang," Shifu replied calmly, looking at Tigress with an expression she had only seen a few times in all the years she had known the red panda – one of worry. "They tried to steal from the marketplace in the village.

I sent you and the others down to stop them," Shifu continued after a while. "But somehow they managed to ambush you and knock you out."

"What happened?" Tigress asked. The more she thought of it, the more her head started hurting.

"From what I heard, one of them knocked you against a wall – you hit it with your head," Shifu replied. He sighed and got up "But now you have to rest – I already sent the others off so you could. Good night, Tigress."

Before he left, Shifu blew out the light of the lantern hanging in Tigress' room. The room fell dark and Tigress realized that it was nighttime.

"Good night, Master." She sighed one last time and tried her best to get comfortable without causing her head to hurt.

But the struggles weren't over for Tigress – once drifted into sleep, she was haunted by nightmares. They weren't as bad as some nightmares could be. Actually they were rather lame, but still enough to give her an uncomfortable sleep.

Tigress found herself in a temple of some sort. It looked like the Hall of Warriors, but still it didn't look quite right. The long corridor was quite beautiful actually – there were various scrolls with poems on the walls, and there were also some paintings… Are those of me? Tigress thought as she looked closer at the paintings. There was no mistaking it – no tigers in the world could have the same stripe markings.

Suddenly Tigress saw someone coming from one side of the hall. This other person was a tiger as well, but Tigress didn't recognize her. Maybe it was another dream of her long lost family?

No, when the other tiger came closer, Tigress could easily tell who it was – herself.

The other version of herself stopped and looked at her for a moment, staring deeply into her own eyes. This alternate version had a far colder, harder and tougher look in her eyes than Tigress normally had and she kept a stony face all the while. Suddenly the other version of Tigress started walking again.

Tigress expected her dream-self to stop, but she passed right through her, just like a spirit of some sort. Just then and there, Tigress felt a chill run through her, which caused her seeping body outside of the dream to jump very, very slightly.

Back in the dream, the end of the hallway that Tigress' dream-self had come from suddenly turned gray as if it lost its color. Somehow the hallway also got colder.

Tigress turned around and saw that the hallway around her other self, turned gray as well. Maybe this meant something serious!

"Wait!" Tigress heard herself calling, sounding incredibly desperate for Tigress-standards. "Who are you?"

But her other self didn't reply. She simply kept walking, eventually disappearing down the hallway, which Tigress now realized was incredibly long. But suddenly Tigress felt herself… waking up.

* * *

"Good morning, Tigress," Monkey said and closed the door behind him. He carried a tray with food, supposedly for Tigress.

"Good morning," Tigress said. As she looked at Monkey, she realized that he looked somewhat baffled. In a concerned voice she asked: "What's wrong, Monkey?"

"Tigress… Are you feeling alright?" Monkey asked very confused.

"Well, I'm feeling better at least," Tigress said and sent him the brightest smile she could manage.

"Really? You seem a little odd…" Monkey had never seen such a big smile on his feline friend's face. And her tone of voice was different too. It sounded so… so… jolly! It was almost surrealistic!

"No, I just think I needed some sleep," Tigress giggled, which was also new to Monkey. Monkey quickly gave her the tray of breakfast he had brought – some steamed and fried dumplings as well as some rice and a little fruit.

Tigress still seemed a little dizzy, so Monkey had to help her a little with the chopsticks. After he had, he hurried out of the room, setting course for the Peachtree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Eventually Monkey found Shifu, meditating by the tree. "Eh… I'm sorry for disturbing you, but…"

Shifu sighed calmly as he exited his meditation state of mind. "What is it?"

"It's Tigress, she's…"

"Is she awake?" Shifu's ears twitched, but then he realized just how excited he sounded. He cleared his throat and in a more calm tone, he said: "Is she awake?"

"Yes, but… eh…"

"What?" Shifu asked somewhat suspicious, somewhat worried. "Has the damage affected her too badly?"

"Well… I guess you could call it so," Monkey said, trying his best to not make it sound wrong. "But to be honest, she seems to have lost her mind."

"What do you mean?"

"She smiled at me and even giggled when… Master Shifu?" Monkey suddenly realized that the grandmaster was gone.

* * *

Shifu entered Tigress' room, but found that she was gone. He saw the binding from her head on the floor. At least this meant that she was fine… but where was she? If she had really ended up being mentally injured, she could end up in trouble.

Shifu hurried out of the barracks and was about to find Tigress, but suddenly he saw her. She seemed to have come from the staircase that had led from the village. What surprised Shifu the most was the fact that Tigress wore a brand new outfit.

It was some red dress, but it wasn't made of silk like her old outfit, but still a fine material. Actually it made her look far more feminine than she usually did.

"Tigress, where have you been?" Shifu asked, somewhat angry. "And what are you wearing?"

"I was just down in the village," Tigress giggled. "I got this from the village – there was a tailor who needed some help…"

Shifu didn't even pay attention at last – he was astonished, no, he was shocked! Master Tigress – the hardcore Kung Fu Master herself – was acting like a… like a… woman! The damages to her head were worse than Shifu had thought – it had completely changed her!

"Tigress…" Shifu started, making her stop her stream of words. She then just looked at Shifu with a wide smile on her face. It was still strange for Shifu to see his student like this, but he continued: "Tigress, I think you'd better go see a doctor… you don't seem to well."

"What are you talking about, Shifu?" Tigress giggled happily.

"You giggle… you smile all the time… Tigress, you're not acting like yourself…"

"I'm just happy, that's all!"

"But…" Shifu sighed. "You're Master Tigress…"

"Why yes I am," Tigress giggled. Shifu couldn't believe it – she didn't take him seriously!

"Hey Shifu! What's going on?" Shifu turned his head and saw Po and the others coming towards him and Tigress. "Monkey told us something was… Tigress?"

Just then did the others notice just how different Tigress looked – wearing a dress and a big smile. Suddenly they noticed something else: a pink flower that was stuck by her right ear.

Everyone, including Monkey who had seen her earlier, dropped their jaws. They had never seen Tigress like this – let alone seen her look feminine.

"See, I told you!" Monkey said once his brain started focusing again. "She's turned into a woman!"

"Hey, she was a woman before too," Viper said, sounding a little harsh towards Monkey's comment. "She just let her feminine side show, that's all."

"Well, yes I have!" Now the other also noticed her much higher voice and big grin. "And I feel so happy today!"

"Okay, something's definitely wrong," Mantis whispered into Po's ear as he took place on the panda's shoulder.

"Nah, maybe she just ate something bad – or maybe something very good," Crane suggested. "Who knows, maybe it's a good thing…"

"I think it's a good thing!" Tigress giggled.

"But I think we need to get used to that," Monkey said, still baffled at the fact that Tigress had changed overnight.

* * *

"Okay, Tigress, I hope you still remember your awesome moves," Po said in an upbeat tone of voice as the seven entered the Training Hall along with Shifu.

"So do I," Shifu muttered, almost sounding sad.

Well, it was just some ordinary morning training – though it was a little delayed, Po thought. Maybe it would get Tigress to act more normally, once she had started hitting some dummies – and opponents!

Everyone got started with their usual training; Mantis got started with the Gauntlets of Wooden Warriors, Monkey with the Seven-Talon Rings, Viper with the Field of Fiery Death and Crane started with the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom.

Po waited a little, mainly waiting for Tigress to get her battle mindset and begin, but she didn't. She just stood there, looking as innocent and sweet as ever. It was like she had lost the motivation to fight!

"Eh… Tigress, I don't know about you, but what about we get started?" Po said, somewhat anxious.

"… Well, I don't really feel like fighting," Tigress said innocently, getting Shifu's big ears to twitch. He looked over at Tigress. Then he looked at Po with a stern face that said: "Panda, get her out there, now!" and Po picked up the message.

"I really think you should," Po said, trying to persuade his feline friend to start training. "Get out there and smack some dummies!... right?"

"But they didn't do anything, did they?" Tigress asked, causing Po to smack himself across the face.

"Shifu… I think there's something seriously wrong with…"

"Yes, I can see that, Panda," Shifu growled and Po quickly ran off to start training on his own. Shifu then turned towards Tigress. "Tigress, go back to your room. I'll be there in a moment."

"Alright, Shifu," Tigress said happily and even ran off in a very girly way.

* * *

"That's odd," the doctor muttered one he was done examining Tigress' head as much as he could.

"What is?" Shifu asked worriedly. "How bad is it?"

"Granted I cannot take her head apart, everything seems completely normal – no signs on amnesia or the least bit of dizziness – she seems to have retained everything from before the damage."

"But why is she acting like she does?" Shifu asked desperately. Her personality – that was one thing that hadn't been retained! "She refuses to train and acts like a…"

"Like a woman?" the goose doctor asked. Shifu nodded. "Granted, she is, so maybe it's a turn for the better…"

"She's a Kung Fu Master, not a teenage girl!" Shifu growled, shocking the goose a little. "Do something!"

Shifu was surprised by the desperation in his own voice, and was hoping that none of his other students were overhearing the conversation between him and the doctor.

Tigress had gotten some medicine, which was supposed to help, but all it had really done was to cause her to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing that is physically possible for me to do," the doctor sighed. "All we can really do is hope that she'll revert to 'normal' by herself."

"Master Shifu!" The door to Tigress' room slid aside and Po entered. "Fung and his gang have returned…"

The sleeping figure of Tigress moved a little in her deep, medicated sleep, but didn't wake up. Shifu changed to a softer and gentler tone of voice: "Just get defeat them… even if you're just five, you should still be able to do it."

"Alright Shifu, you can count on us," Po said cheerfully and ran off to join his friends.

* * *

Po jumped forwards with a powerful kick, sending the crocodile flying backwards. When he landed, he immediately got back on his feet and was quickly ready to attack Po again, as if he hadn't just been attacked.

The crocodile tried to hit Po with a slap of his long flexible tail, but the panda caught it before it could cause any damage to him. Po then swung the crocodile around and smashed him against one of his teammates, who had tried to sneak up on Po from behind.

Suddenly Fung appeared out of nowhere and almost hit Po with a small battle axe. Po jumped backwards and was just barely able to dodge the attack.

"So where's your little kitten?" Fung asked in a harsh voice as he continuously slashed after Po, but ultimately missed.

"She's… well, she's not here," Po said, stating the obvious, as he dodged another swipe of Fung's axe.

"Well, I can see that," Fung growled and swung his axe again, but this time Po managed to stop it, by catching it by the handle. Next Po kicked Fung in the stomach, sending the crocodile flying a few meters away. Po had still managed to hold onto the axe, and now he took it and threw it away, so that Fung couldn't use it.

"But what's wrong? Did the little kitten not survive the last battle?" Fung teased in a harsh tone. "Maybe she's not as hardcore as she appears to be!"

"Well, it's possible," Po muttered, considering it a little. She did seem a lot softer now, so maybe that was who Tigress truly was… maybe it was all just an act… could that be possible? But if it was, why stop acting just all of sudden? No, it must have been because of the damages done to her head. "I mean no, Tigress is the most hardcore person to ever live – don't question it!"

"Heh, then explain why she isn't-…" Fung was cut off when he was hit by one of his minions. "What are you doing, you fool?"

"Actually it was me," Monkey said in a teasing tone of voice as he threw another crocodile towards Fung. Suddenly Po noticed someone near him – Tigress! She just stood there, looking innocent and… wait, was that make-up she was wearing?

"Tigress, you came to join us!" Po said excitedly.

"Is that my make-up you're wearing?" Viper asked surprised.

"Yes," Tigress replied. "I'm sorry; I couldn't find any other make-up around the palace…"

"No, it's okay," Viper said. "It suits you!"

"Thanks," Tigress giggled.

"Hey, can we get back to the fight?" Fung growled annoyed. Just then, he pushed his two companions off of himself and charged Po again. Po dodged the reptile's punch, and countered it with a punch on his own, managing to hit Fung in the face.

Everyone went back to their fight – all except Tigress. She just stood there, as if she didn't know what to do.

"Aren't you going to help, Tigress?" Mantis growled at the feline as he kicked a crocodile away with his small and powerful feet.

"But I don't want to fight," Tigress said, somewhat pathetically.

"WHAT?" Everyone somehow got a hold of a crocodile with their hand, talon or whatever else they used for grabbing things.

"But fighting is pointless," Tigress mewed – even Fung and his men looked surprised. "And I don't want to hurt anyone."

But one of Fung's companions took this as an advantage and charged Tigress. He raised a wooden club, brought it backwards, ready to hit and hit Tigress' left cheek. The impact was powerful enough to send her two meters or so backwards, where she landed on the hard ground.

"Tigress!" Po yelled and ran to help his friend, but Fung and a few more crocodiles blocked his way. Looking over their shoulders, Po could see Tigress on the ground. She was holding a paw up against her damaged cheek and the crocodile who had hurt her walked closer towards her.

* * *

**A/N (TLA):** So! There you go! This is as mentioned like the TV-series Legends of Awesomeness, but different to the point where we add in our own elements and ideas and skills. This particularly is a two-parter, but most episodes here will be One-shots. ;) And just like Legends of Epicness takes place after the first movie, this is supposedly taking place after the second. ;) Anyways I hope you liked it, feel free to leave a review - we'd really appreciate that. Thanks!


	2. Episode: Cutting the Kitten's Claws II

**A/N (AG):** It's me, AnimationGirl... Yeah, it is still not me who has written all this amazing story... To my defense, I can say that I came up with one scene! But he wrote it... Still, I will soon write something to this! Promise! Until then, enjoy this wonderful writing!

* * *

**Episode 2: Cutting the Kitten's Claws II:** "Tigress. Master Tigress. Hardcore Tigress. That was how people knew her. But now, after an accident involving her head, the so-called hardcore part of her is gone, and suddenly the Jade Palace has to deal with a Tigress who doesn't want to fight."

* * *

"Tigress, get up!" Viper called to her feline friend. Tigress looked up as the crocodile came towards her, but she didn't do anything. All she did was holding her paw against the place where the crocodile had hit her. For the first time her five friends saw her express something they had never seen before: fear.

The crocodile lifted his club again to give Tigress the final blow, but suddenly the club was hit by something, almost causing the crocodile to fall over. Next thing he knew, Mantis delivered a few powerful kicks to his face, then finally kicking him away from Tigress.

"Tigress!" Mantis called, even though she was right beside him. It was as if she was afraid to do anything at the moment. "Get yourself together!"

But she didn't. Tigress simply just sat there on the ground – all she could physically do was to rub her cheek. Finally she got to her feet, but instead of joining, she ran away.

"What the-… where's she going?" Mantis asked surprised.

"Mantis, we'll have to find her later – let's deal with these guys first," Crane suggested, just as he swept the feet of a crocodile away with a swing of his wing. As another crocodile came to attack him, Crane kicked him in the chest, managing to reach him a few feet away with his long legs.

Viper bounced high into the air and made her long body stiff and attacked the crocodiles in a very spear-like manner, striking one of them, knocking him out. She then jumped forwards, using her tail as a whip on a few other crocodiles, gracefully avoiding their weapons and managing to hit them both in the face.

Monkey jumped forwards with a front flip and spread his legs into a split midair to keep two crocodiles from attacking him. He then landed on his long and powerful tail and took on a battle stance. The next crocodiles were quick to attack. Monkey jumped towards one of them, swept his feet away with his tail, then placed a foot on his chest midair and smashed him downwards. The next crocodile tried to punch Monkey, but he easily blocked due to the crocodile's lack of technique. Monkey then placed a solid punch to the crocodile's chest and then kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

Fung punched towards Po, but the panda blocked with his own hand, then hit Fung's shoulder with the other, shortly paralyzing Fung's arm. The reptile stumbled backwards, but soon he was at it again. But having more knowledge of Kung Fu, Po easily blocked and also easily managed to make counter attacks. Po finally hit Fung in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Give up, Fung," Po told the reptile. "You're all alone."

"Alone? No, I-…" Just then, Fung realized that most of his teammates had been knocked out, and those that hadn't were running away. "Gr… don't think you're so awesome – I'll be back, Panda!"

And with those final words, Fung ran off, not even caring about those other crocodiles that had been knocked out.

* * *

"Tigress?" Po called, carefully knocking the door to her room. No response. "Tigress, I'm sorry about this, but I'm coming in now."

Po carefully opened the door and peaked inside. Tigress sat there on her bed, staring down at the floor. As Po walked closer he noticed something on her cheeks. Are those tearstains? Po thought, feeling extremely surprised. "T-Tigress, are you okay?"

"No," she said, not even looking up. Po could see the wound on Tigress' cheek. It just made him even more worried. Suddenly she buried her face in her hands. Po was stunned, not knowing what to do, since he had never seen Tigress like this before.

Po sat down beside her and she moved a little, so that there was room enough for him. Po carefully put a hand on her shoulder and patted it a few times. "Tigress, it's okay…"

"No, it's not okay," Tigress said through her tears. "I was scared… no, terrified!"

"Tigress…" Po put a hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "It's okay – we all get scared sometimes."

"Then tell me," Tigress started and looked down again. "When… when have you ever been scared? You're always so confident and… so reckless."

Po sighed. Obviously the tiger had forgotten a few things, maybe because of her injuries from the previous day. "I was scared when I had to fight Tai Lung… I was scared when I found out what Shen had done to my family… I may not have shown it, but there are plenty of battles where I was scared on the inside – that's why I act like I do most of the time."

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked through her tears.

"I mean that it's natural to be afraid, Tigress." Po was still not used to seeing his friend like this, and he strongly hoped that Shifu wouldn't come in and see her like this – he didn't want to imagine the red panda's reaction…

Suddenly Tigress caught Po in a hug and he felt her tears on his fur. This was another of those few times Tigress had ever hugged her, but Po knew she wasn't herself – the injuries done to her head really had been worse than they all thought.

There's got to be a way to cure this, Po thought as he patted Tigress on the back.

"Tigress, I... I'm going to eat dinner with the others now… do you want to come?" Po asked. Tigress shook her head. "Would you like me to bring some food for you?" She shook her head again. "Alright then… I guess I'll see you later… Just call if you need anything, okay?"

* * *

"Okay, guys," Po started in a dramatic voice. He was in the kitchen, standing in front of his friends, who had just finished their dinner. "As you know there's something wrong with Tigress, right?" Everyone nodded. "So, I say we should help her get back to normal."

"But how?" Viper asked. "It's not like we can take her head apart and…"

"Maybe we should just bash her on the head," Mantis suggested.

"I think there's got to be a more logical way," Crane said. "Besides, if we did that, we'd be taking a risk."

"What risk?"

"We could end up making her situation worse," Crane replied.

"Tsk, worse than she is now?" Monkey asked skeptically.

"Boys, we need to be serious here," Viper said.

"Thanks, Viper," Po said. He then cleared his throat "Any other ideas?"

"… Maybe acupuncture?" Viper suggested.

"How's that supposed to help her brain?" Monkey asked.

"Maybe if we treat some of her nerves, which lead to the brain, we could possibly get a shock through to her brain," Mantis suggested, realizing what Viper was getting at.

"A shock?" Monkey asked. "Do you want to fry her brain?"

"No, we reset it," Viper said. "Like it was before."

"And the odds that will work are…?" Po asked.

"We don't know," Viper replied after looking at Mantis. "But we'd better try, right?"

Everyone agreed. Come on, how hard could it be? It was just acupuncture, right? Po thought. It turned out to be harder than you'd think. Just the mere sight of the pointy needles was enough to scare Tigress to unveil her claws and flee into a corner. Po and the others learned that the next day.

"Come on, Tigress," Po pleaded. "You're not making it any easier for us…"

"I don't care – get those needles away from me!" Tigress squealed in the most girly way possible. She actually pointed her claws towards her friends, but did not attempt to seem scary – Soft Tigress possibly couldn't pull that off.

"But it doesn't even hurt," Viper said, trying to persuade Tigress.

"I don't like sharp objects!" Tigress mewed. This surprised everyone. Was this just a belief she had gotten after she turned soft, or was this something she had always kept hidden from everyone? The latter was hard to believe.

"Tigress, it'll help you," Mantis said, almost sounding like someone trying to sell something at a market. "Just let us help you."

"No, I don't need to be helped," Tigress cried. No one wanted to say anything – they all knew that Tigress needed help with her mental state, but they didn't want to tell her that she was insane.

"Tigress, please," Viper said. "It'll make you feel better."

"But I'm fine!"

"It'll make you feel even better!" Po said, signaling his point with wide arm movements, almost hitting Viper in the head. "It'll feel like you're floating on a cloud."

"I do like clouds," Tigress said in an innocent voice and made the biggest kitten eyes Po and the others had ever seen.

"So will you let us do it?" Mantis asked in the sweetest voice he could manage.

"Alright, fine," Tigress said, still sounding a little uncertain. The three got her onto her bed and just as Mantis was about to apply the first needle, he sighed.

"Tigress, if you're tense, it'll just hurt," Mantis said. The feline was grimacing and clenching her fists, as if her life was on the line. "Try and relax."

"Sorry," Tigress said. "I'm just not very… fond of… sharp objects."

Mantis just sighed again and managed to apply the first needle into Tigress' skin, through her fur.

"Is it there?" Tigress asked, not even daring, to open her eyes.

"Yes, don't worry," Po said in a comforting voice. "It'll be okay…"

"Okay, if you say so…" Tigress said, still not sounding very sure about the situation. As they went along, they got to get more needles into both her face and also on her shoulders.

Suddenly, shortly after Mantis applied another needle, Tigress' entire body stiffened as if she had been petrified.

"Mantis!" Viper cried. "What did you do?"

"Sorry, I think I hit a wrong nerve," Mantis excused himself and removed the needle. Tigress' body returned to normal, but she didn't seem to have returned to normal when it came to his mental state, she looked just like before.

She was about to get up, but Viper used her tail to gently push her down. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. You just need to relax…"

"But…" Tigress looked like she was about to cry.

"Tigress, trust me, it's okay," Po said, sounding somewhat happy.

"… Alright, I trust you."

Mantis continued the acupuncture for a while, Tigress finally calming down. She actually seemed to be asleep. The entire acupuncture went very good, and Po was surprised at how quick Tigress had changed attitude – maybe she was normal again!

* * *

"How are you feeling, Tigress?" Po asked the feline as she opened her eyes again – she had actually managed to fall asleep during the acupuncture! She looked refreshed, but she still wore the same dress and make-up, so that hadn't changed

"Wonderful!" she giggled, at which everyone sighed – it had had no effect at all with the acupuncture! "Hey, why are you looking so sad?

"It's nothing," Mantis sighed. He assumed that they'd just have to get used to Tigress' new personality, and everyone else assumed the same. There was just nothing else left to do.

Suddenly the door opened. Crane and Monkey entered, having somewhat worried expressions on their faces. "How is she?" Crane asked.

"I think 'she' is fine," Tigress giggled happily. Monkey tried his best to hide that he was disappointed at the fact that Tigress still wasn't herself.

Monkey was carrying a clay bowl with water, assumingly for Tigress. He handed it to her, confirming this, and she drank the cold water. The others were meanwhile trying to figure out what to do about her.

Suddenly the group could hear the sound of flapping wings from outside the door. Suddenly someone knocked on the door to Tigress' room and Po quickly opened.

"Dragon Warrior, Furious Five… there are… problems," Zeng said in between deep breaths. The exhausted goose continued. "It's Fung, and…"

"Them again?" Monkey groaned. "When will they learn?"

"Never… so let's go teach them again!" Po said in an upbeat tone of voice.

"N-no," Tigress said, surprising everyone.

"Tigress…"

"No, I'm serious," Tigress mewed. "As you said – they never learn – so what is the point in fighting against them? Can't you just solve it by talk-…?"

Tigress was shut up when Mantis smashed the clay bowl against the top of her head with full force. The bowl exploded into a rain of small pieces. The feline fainted, falling onto her bed.

"Alright, that was all!" Zeng took no chances and fled before Tigress woke up – the Tigress he knew would be in a very bad mood when she woke up.

"Mantis, what are you doing?" Viper yelled at the insect.

"What? Maybe it works!" He looked over at Po. "Don't tell me _you_ haven't thought about doing it!"

Po sighed in defeat. "True…"

Suddenly an orange-furred pawn grabbed Mantis' entire body, squeezing him tightly. "If you ever do that again, I will make sure you'll wish you were never born!" Tigress growled and threw Mantis against the floor – hard.

"Tigress, you're back!" Before Tigress could do anything, all her friends suddenly caught her in a group-hug – except Mantis of course.

"Guys – too close," Tigress said, lifting a paw, showing her friends her exposed claw. The others quickly let go of her.

"Alright – now that she's back to normal, let's go kick some croc!" Po said excited.

"But are you okay, Tigress?" Viper asked.

"I'm fine," Tigress said calmly. "Let's just go."

"But…" Crane started.  
"I said, I'm fine," Tigress growled. "Just what do you think I am?"

Tigress was about to leave along with the other, but suddenly she noticed what she was wearing. She quickly looked down at herself, looking somewhat shocked. She then noticed the small puddle on the floor. "Is that…?" She touched her own face. She then looked angrily at the others and growled: "Did you do this to me when I was sleeping?"

"It's a long story," Po said, trying not to laugh.

"Po…!"

Now Po couldn't hold it in anymore and with a laugh, he quickly exited Tigress' room and said: "You won't believe it, but we'll tell you later!"

* * *

**A/N (TLA):** And there it is. :D The final part of Cutting the Kitten's Claws! And then we're done with this crazy, crazy story, and hopefully, we can get a new episode up soon. Who knows, maybe my girlfriend will write it! :D Seriously, it shouldn't just be about me... we need to talk... about this.  
Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed and that you'll stay around for more! :D


	3. Episode: Happy What?

**A/N (AG):** Wow… Yay! It is finally me, guys! Me, AnimationGirl! In too long time I have just ordered Timbit to write it all… But now it is my time to shine! Muhahaha! Yeah, I like making random one-shots, so this is kinda the thing for me! Hope you like it!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

** 3: Happy... What?:** When a certain tiger is woken up differently on a certain day, how will she take it? And more importantly, what changes will it bring her?

Tigress had gotten used to be awakened roughly. The gong was not a nice thing to hear in the morning. Shifu yelling at her was not a nice thing to hear in the morning. Bandits giving her death threats were not a nice thing to hear in the morning.

But this…

This was much worse.

"Happy birthday!"

No. Just no.

Her body became stiff and her eyes widened. Why was this happening to her? But she got up and made her way to the door which she quickly opened. In front of her now were her friends, smiling brightly while wearing silly hats.

"Happy birthday, Tigress!"

Glaring at them, Tigress forcefully closed the door behind herself. "What are you doing?" she asked them. She then flinched as she heard the loud noise coming from Po using an air horn.

"Why didn't you tell us you have birthday?" Viper asked, grabbing the tiger's hand with her tail.

"I…" Tigress did not get the chance to finish as her friend pulled her along.

"We have planned the whole day for you!" her friend told her.

Mantis and the other followed them. "Every tiny bit!" the bug exclaimed.

"But…" Tigress was about to say something, when a little thing disturbed her. "Po! Get that hat off me!"

"Come on! It looks so great on you!"

But Tigress did the whole thing by herself, and threw the paper hat at the floor.

"But you are the birthday girl!" Po exclaimed. "You are so supposed to do such things!"

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "I am supposed to look stupid?"

"No! You are supposed to laugh and smile and… Hey, you aren't doing any of these things."

He was right. Tigress' face was one big scowl. "That is because I don't like birthdays."

"Who doesn't like birthdays?" Monkey asked out loud.

"Me," Tigress replied flatly.

"Cheer up," Viper said. "It's your birthday!"

That did not exactly help Tigress' mood. "Who told you it?"

They all looked at the panda. "Po did," Crane revealed.

"And we are happy for that," Viper declared. "I can't believe that we have never celebrated your birthday before, Tigress!"

Hearing the morning gong in the distance, Tigress glared at Po while walking away with the others. The panda seemed to shrink under her glare.

* * *

"This is not training," Tigress muttered bitterly as the other placed her on a chair. Apparently they had decided that they should visit Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. And so they did.

"That's the point," Po yelled from the kitchen.

Tigress crossed her arms. "I can't believe Master Shifu agreed on doing this."

"But he did," Crane told her, standing beside her. "Apparently he wants you to enjoy your birthday."

_Then why isn't he here with us? _Tigress could not help but think. If her master wanted her to celebrate her birthday, then why was he not involved in all of this?

Mantis jumped onto the table. "And so he gave us a day off!"

"Just great," Tigress muttered, only barely resisting slamming her head against the table.

"Don't be like that, Tigress," Viper said as Po placed bowls of noodles in front of everyone.

Staring at the food Tigress answered, "I appreciate your thoughts, but if you expect me to waste a whole day of training, then you are wrong."

With a sigh, Viper tried to convince her, "Tigress-"

"We better head back to the palace," Tigress said, standing up.

"But we haven't given you your presents!" Mantis complained, jumping after her.

The tiger did not stop, but quickly disappeared.

"Wow! She really destroys the mood, doesn't she?" the bug then muttered.

"There goes that plan," Monkey said darkly. "What now?"

Suddenly, Tigress was back in the shop, looking at them with an expression they could not read. "We are not going to the palace," she told them with an urgent voice.

"You see?" Po exclaimed. "I knew she would change her mind. Time to start the par-"

"Croc bandits are attacking one of the nearby villages," Tigress said quickly. "We have to go."

"-ty…" Po slowly ended his sentence. Then he quickly changed his mood, as he always was looking forward to kick some bad guys. "Yeah! Let's go! We can give you the presents afterwards."

Groaning slightly, Tigress pulled herself together and left the valley along with the others.

* * *

Upon arriving in the village, Tigress and her friends were faced with the usual croc bandits. The large reptiles were obviously raiding the village, and Tigress tried to suppress a smile. Not because of the bandits' doings, but mainly because this would mean that she could use a lot of time on this, and perhaps it could make the others forget about her birthday.

"Dragon Warrior!" Fung exclaimed in a somewhat jolly, somewhat annoyed tone of voice. "We meet again!"

Po brought his right knuckle to his left palm and popped his knuckles. "Guess so. Either way, let's get this over with. You're ruining Tigress'…"

"Shouldn't we just get to it?" Monkey asked Po.

"No," Tigress said rapidly. Everyone looked at her, somewhat confused. "I mean, just continue…"

Tigress sighed in relief as Po started talking again – the longer the battle lasted, the better.

"Anyways, you guys will not ruin the day – we'll just get this done quickly," Po said in an upbeat tone of voice.

"What would be so special about this day anyway?" Fung asked with a snicker. The crocodile brought up a wooden club with some metallic knobs on them, softly clapped it against his left palm.

"Doesn't matter to you – let's just get this fight going on!" Mantis growled at the reptile. Tigress cursed in her mind, wishing Mantis could have just had a little patience. Oh well, at least Po and Fung's conversation had used a bit of the time.

Fung charged Po, and his fellow bandits charged the Five. The six Kung Fu Warriors quickly took on their respective battle stance, then split up to fight.

Viper sprang towards two crocodiles, then twisted her body, using herself as a whip and finally she hit both crocodiles in the head, knocking them to the ground.

Another group of crocodiles arrived to attack Viper and the snake jumped into the air, made a back flip a little further from the reptiles and took on a battle stance.

The crocodiles all tried to attack Viper, but she gracefully dodged their attacks, making them hit each other in the process. The six crocodiles then decided that raw force would be better, and all jumped towards Viper with a body slam ready.

Viper tensed her entire body, then, just like a spring, she let go of the intensity. She bounced upwards, then twisted her body and hit all the crocodiles with her powerful body.

Crane took off into the air, keeping himself a half meter above the ground. As two crocodiles tried to hit him with their weapons, Crane gracefully swung his arms around in wave-like motions, managing to push the crocodiles away by pushing the hands that held their weapons.

Shortly after, Crane delivered a series of quick kicks to the two reptiles, but was quickly faced with more bandits. Crane spread out his wings to their full extend, then flapped them powerfully, sending a strong gust their way.

It only intimidated the crocodiles shortly, but it was more than enough. Crane flew towards the crocodiles at full speed. He hit some of them with his wings, some of them with his talons.

Monkey ran towards a group of croc bandits, jumped into the air and landed on the shoulders of one of them. Monkey wrapped his flexible tail around the crocodile's fist, making him punch himself in the face.

Monkey then jumped off of his shoulders and did a spin kick, hitting two more crocodiles in the head.

Finally he got to the fourth crocodile, grabbing his shoulders with his hand-like feet while midair, then swung him around. The crocodile was spun around and landed hard on his back and Monkey landed on his feet (On top of the crocodile).

A few crocodiles a little bit away were seemingly hit by invisible punches, but it was actually kicks – Mantis' kicks. The insect used the reptiles' heads to bounce from target to target.

Mantis easily dodged each and every attack from the large bandits, which his size also helped. Like a lightning bolt of green, Mantis attacked with powerful kicks from his four legs as well as a pew slashed and punches with his claws.

At one point, Mantis even stopped a croc's club by catching it with his claws, then swinging the croc around, smashing him onto the ground… hard.

Fung tried to hit Po with his wooden club, but the Dragon Warrior ducked and dodged at every incoming attack. Finally Po got Fung's arm in a lock, keeping the big reptile from attacking.

"Why so angry, Dragon Warrior?" Fung somewhat cried, somewhat teased.

"Because you're ruining the day," Po replied, let go of Fung and kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards. "Not only for the villagers, but mostly for Tigress!"

"The cat? Why would she complain?"

"What do you mean?" Po asked suspiciously as he dodged another hit from the club. Po hit the reptile with a hard punch to his shoulder, then gracefully followed it up with a palm to his chest.

"Look at her! She looks like she's enjoying the battle!" Po turned his head, but Fung took advantage of this. Po just barely dodged, countering with a kick.

Once he had intimidated Fung slightly, Po looked to see whatever the reptile had been talking about.

Tigress blocked an incoming punch, then hit the crocodile in the chest – though far from her full power. If she could just make this battle long… she wouldn't have to think about… that.

As the crocodiles kept coming, Tigress kept blocking the attacks, which was quite different from her usual fighting style – she usually didn't block that much – and Po noticed that. He also knew that the Tiger Style was built more based on offense than defense, so it seemed weird to him.

"Enjoying it?" Po asked confused. "To me it just seems… she's trying a different way of fighting." Po had just managed to dodge another attack from Fung.

"Whatever, I don't care," Fung said, swinging his club towards Po's head again. The panda did like Tigress and blocked the attack. Using his hands, Po blocked all of the incoming attacks that followed, much to Fung's annoyance.

Po just realized that it was actually kind of fun to annoy Fung by blocking. Maybe Tigress did do it for fun – a birthday was a day of fun, Po thought.

Meanwhile, Tigress had 'accidentally' knocked out a few crocodiles, but she decided to keep it down – after all, she had to make this last longer… if she did, she wouldn't have to be confronted with… that.

* * *

Smirking mentally, Tigress and the other warriors returned to the palace. In the distance, the sun disappeared; it had been a long battle. Not that it had been that dangerous; the crocs just kept escaping.

Her friends were actually accusing Tigress in their minds, for making the mission even longer than necessary. But what could they say?

"It's been a long day. We need our rest," Tigress said heading towards the barracks.

"Wait, you aren't going to bed, are you?" Viper asked her, knowing of what the tiger was thinking.

"I am tired," she answered flatly.

Panicking, Po exclaimed, "But we haven't gotten dinner yet!"

"I am not hungry," Tigress said, glaring at them.

"But-"

Before he could finish, Tigress slammed the door close, hiding herself in her own room.

"Okay, this is just weird," Mantis declared. "I knew she wouldn't be happy about it, but freaking out like this…"

"Something is wrong," Viper said. Then they all glared at the door, remembering how thin the walls were. "Let's talk another place," she then said quietly.

On the other side of the walls, Tigress was sitting on her bed. What a day. Why did she deserve this?

What were they thinking?

Po. Of course he had been the one planning all this.

She had never had this problem before!

Foolish panda!

After some time, Tigress heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

Growling slightly, she stood up again. Now she had gotten enough!

Storming out of the room, she made her way past her friends that had been heading towards her room, holding presents. Apparently they had not given up that idea yet.

"Tigress!" Po called, but the tiger did not stop. Placing the gifts he was holding into Monkey's arms, the panda told the others, "I am going after her."

"Po, I don't think that…" Crane began, but the panda had stopped listening.

"I'll handle it!" he said, and then ran after the tiger. Following his instincts he walked into the training hall, and sure enough; Tigress was there, smashing dummies.

It took some time before she realized that she was not alone. "Po-"

"Don't worry; I have no presents with me," Po said, and then saw her raised eyebrow. "Or hats. And I am not going to sing."

"Okay…?"

"So can we talk?"

She jumped down from the obstacle course and walked towards him. "About what?"

"The whole day…"

"No."

"Come on!" he begged. "How can it be so bad?"

"None of your business."

"The others told me that you would hate the attention but… How can anyone hate birthdays?!" he finally exclaimed. "I don't get it!"

Sighing, Tigress rested her back against the wall. "Who told you it was me birthday anyway?"

"Uhm…" Po nervously rubbed his hands. "Master Shifu did."

"What?" Tigress exclaimed with widened eyes.

"I asked him," Po explained, "some time ago. After Monkey's birthday, you know. I heard the others talk about how they never had celebrated yours."

Tigress rubbed her nose bridge with her fingers. "And you didn't think that it might be because I don't want to celebrate it?"

Po shook his head. "No. Not really."

"Po!"

"We just wanted to make you happy, okay?! I don't know with is wrong with some candles and happy songs and presents and smiles and-"

"Po," Tigress said again. "I never had a birthday."

The panda was now the one to have widened eyes. "Really?"

She nodded. "And that is why I don't need one now."

"But-"

"Seriously, Po; I don't like birthdays and I never will. Besides, I don't even have a birthday."

"Wait! What?"

Tigress gave him a glare that spoke for her.

That was when Po got it. "Oh… Yeah… The orphanage."

"I don't know my birthday, Po. No one does."

"I know that! That was why I asked Shifu when he adopted you."

"What?!" Tigress exclaimed angrily. "Panda, you have no right to…"

Po cut her off, "We just wanted to make you happy. But are not really a happy person, are you?"

Tigress just stared at him, not wanting to answer.

"You know, the others are really looking forward to give you their presents…" Po started.

"Po," Tigress finally said; not scolding, but softly. "Today is not my birthday."

"I know; you don't have one. But today was the day when Shifu…" Po trailed off when he saw how she was shaking her head. "Today is not that day?" he asked, realizing what she was hinting.

The tiger shook her head for the last time. "No. It was yesterday."

Po dropped his jaw. "But… But Shifu said…"

"Shifu was wrong. He didn't remember it right."

The panda eyed her closely. "And that makes you sad?"

Quickly taking back control over her expression, Tigress said with an emotionless voice, "Of course not. As I said; I never had a birthday."

"But that's…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Po."

She started to walk out of the hall, but he followed her. "Are you sure you remember it right?" he asked her. "Maybe you got it wrong…"

"Don't you think I know when I finally got out of that place?" Tigress sneered. "Of course I remember it right!"

"But Shifu was so sure when I asked him! Maybe-"

"Po, Shifu doesn't even know my favorite food even though I have been living here for over twenty years. Or that I used to punch the iron wood trees…"

"Alright, I get it!"

"I don't care. Shifu never remembered my birthday before; why should he do it now?" Tigress asked him. When she saw that he had no answer to that, she started walking towards the door again.

But just as she reached the door, Po called out, "He made you a present. He told me to give you it."

That made Tigress stop. "What?"

"The others have it. We were about to give you it along with the other gift, but then you… Well, you came here."

Curiosity taking over, Tigress turned around. "What is it?" she asked him.

Po smiled to her. "You will find out when you open it."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Tigress!" the others yelled as Tigress picked up the first present.

The tiger could not help but smile a little; Po's talk with her had actually worked.

Seeing how different her friend was behaving, Viper leaned closer to the panda next to her. "Thank you, Po," she said softly. She could not remember another time where Tigress had been so happy.

"Hey, no problem," Po grinned back.

"Open mine!" Mantis yelled, existed as if he was the one having birthday. "It's my turn!"

After thanking Viper for the new vest she had given her, Tigress did what Mantis said. Smirking, she saw how the bug was jumping up and down on the table, trying to see her expression.

Finally, they could all see what the gift was; a bunch of acupuncture needles.

"Thank you, Mantis," Tigress said, meaning it.

"Then you can fix yourself after training," Mantis told her. "Or freeze Po if he becomes too annoying!"

"Hey!" the panda exclaimed, but then they all started to laugh.

And so it continued. Until, there was only one present left.

Tigress looked up at Po as she picked it up. He nodded and she understood; this was the one from Shifu.

All her friends looking at her, Tigress unwrapped it. First her eyes became widened in surprise, but then she let out a smile.

"Does anybody know where Shifu is?" she asked them.

"By the peach tree, I guess," Crane said. "Maybe we should have invited him…"

Standing up, holding her present in her paw, Tigress said, "I'll be back soon."

And so she left the kitchen.

The others stared at the direction she had disappeared to. "Did anyone see what the gift was?" Mantis exclaimed, crazy about not knowing what it was.

"I am not sure," Viper said, but continued, "But I think it was… Dominoes?"

Po grinned, knowing she was right about that. And he was also sure that Tigress loved the gift with all her heart.

"So," Mantis began, "Was today her birthday or what should we call it?"

"You know what?" Po said. "I don't think that matters anymore." With that he stood up, ready to leave to the kitchen too.

"Po, what are you doing?" Viper asked him.

But the panda did not stop walking. "I just have to see something."

Shaking his head, Monkey said, "I really don't think that it is a good idea."

"He is right, Po. We should leave them alone," Crane said, agreeing with his friend.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in a minute." And so the panda left the room too.

"Po!" the others yelled, but did not follow him.

Walking quietly, Po walked outside. As he reached the top of the stair, he stood up on toes, trying to spot the peach tree in the distance. Finally, the clouds faded away and Po could now see the sight he had hoped to see.

At the bottom of the tree, a tiger and a red panda were sitting. Shifu said something that apparently was funny because Tigress started to laugh.

Knowing that this was something they had to do by themselves, Po walked back into the palace.

Even though she would not say it out loud, Po was sure that Tigress was enjoying her birthday.

And that they had given her the best present she could wish for.

* * *

**A/N (TLA): **And there's our third episode! :D ... Just realized that we're focusing a little too much on Tigress, aren't we? Three focus episodes in a row... Hmm... Oh well, episode four and five won't be Tigress-focused - yes, they're already planned, so please look forwards to it!  
And just putting it out there, I wrote the fighting scene... in case you didn't notice already! :3 I think this is the first episode we really worked together with in order to complete, but it won't be the last. Also had to add, from my wonderful girlfriend AnimationGirl, that this wasn't originally written for LoE, thus it is focused on Tigress. Also, new poll on our profile - kind of made for fun, I guess. ;)  
So, I guess that's all - I'll see you next time! :D


	4. Episode: Guess Hoot's Back!

**A/N (TLA): **Here we are with episode four already! :D And to get this series really going (I guess) we decided to bring back a loved character - at elast in our book. So let's see how this all plays out. You might be surprised, even though the title might give it away, but what do you know. ;)

* * *

**Episode 4: Guess Hoot's Back!: **"It's not quite Po's day. After getting himself somewhat injured he is not allowed to fight! But does Shifu even realize what evil plot that is being played against Po? And what will the Dragon Warrior himself do?"

* * *

Morning. The morning sun sent its first rays down on the rooftops of the village. The majority of the villagers in the beautiful little mountain village in the Valley of Peace hadn't even woken up.

On top of a tall mountain you would find the pride of the village – the legendary Jade Palace. The palace was known amongst numerous people throughout China, for the legendary Kung Fu Masters who lived there.

Master Shifu was one of them. As usual Shifu was on his way towards the barracks to greet his six students before the daily morning training started.  
Just as Shifu stepped into the barracks the morning gong above the village rang, and in that exact same second as it did, the doors to the barracks' rooms opened – at least five out of six.

"Good morning, Master," the five students said in unison and bowed for their master the instant they exited their rooms.

"Good morning… Master," a very groggy Po said as he exited his room, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Shifu's big, sensitive ears twitched as the great panda yawned again. Shifu did his best to hold back an annoyed sigh, making it result in a not amused grumble.

"Good morning," Shifu greeted all his six students. "Now, the morning training will begin."

Ugh, just great, Po thought. Like he was awake enough to do training right now! Oh well, a few good beatings from either Tigress or Mantis would surely wake him up! Po yawned again and stretched his arms. Still yawning, he asked: "Should we… get started guys?"

"Yeah, but let's get to the Training Hall first, eh?" Monkey said in a joking tone of voice. The golden-furred monkey seemed just as fresh and ready to get going as the others, even with about five or six hours of sleep.

Suddenly Tigress' ears twitched and the orange feline looked around the barracks for a moment. She held up her hand, signaling for everyone else to be quiet. Two seconds or so passed by, then Tigress lowered her hand and Viper broke the silence.

"What is it Tigress?" she asked and looked around.

"… Nothing, sorry," the feline replied in a calm tone of voice. She then looked at her friends and her Master. They all seemed somewhat confused. "Well? Should we get going?"

After they all shortly agreed, the group followed their Master towards the Training Hall. Still, Tigress couldn't help, but have felt as if they were being watched. Little did any of the seven know that they had been watched from afar. Like a dark shadow she sat on the branch of a little tree, her back against the rising sun.

"Finally – today will be the day," she chuckled to herself in a dark tone and took off from the branch.

* * *

Po jumped forwards with a powerful punch (And a somewhat corny Kung Fu noise). His punch was perfect and powerful – just until it hit its target: Tigress palm. Since the incidents with Lord Shen and Gongmen City, Po had somehow figured that using the hardcore feline's palms as targets for training was a good idea.

"Aaaahh!... Okay, okay, time out!" Po said, grabbing the fist he had hit Tigress' palm with.

"Already?" Tigress asked, a little confusing. She had seen Po punch harder before, and he hadn't even reacted like this. At least she had seen it… she couldn't actually feel it, which was mainly because of her life-long training of punching hard objects.

"Yes, my hand hurts," Po said, somewhat pathetically, though Tigress wasn't quite convinced. Around them, the others were training as well as their bodies allowed them to. Crane was training balance, Monkey was training speed and agility, Mantis was solely training speed and Viper solely agility.

"Come on, Po," she said, slightly annoyed. "You can do better than that!"

"Okay, I guess you're right," Po said with a little sigh. Sure he could do better – all he needed was just to get himself into a mindset… a mindset of awesomeness! _Okay, I can do this – it's just Tigress! I'm Po, I'm the Dragon Warrior! Okay, that's got to be motivation enough – now let's do this!_

"Whoa~-i-ya!" This second punch was even more powerful than the previous one, and Tigress blocked this one too. The sound of the impact could be heard throughout the Training Hall, even the others heard it.

This time Po was sure he had broken his hand in some way. He grabbed it again and let out a somewhat pathetic sound (Again) and this time Tigress did believe it a little more – he actually seemed to have hurt his hand somehow.

"Po… are you alright?" Tigress asked, somewhat concerned. Somehow her palm had managed to get Po hurt by punching it. The others quickly noticed and so did Shifu.

"What did you do now, panda?" Shifu growled at Po as he came to inspect Po's hand.

"Nothing, I just hit Tigress' palm," Po explained. Shifu sighed again, but he couldn't deny that – no matter how silly it sounded – Po had actually seemed to hurt his hand. The panda seemed to have a good excuse for once.

Shifu sighed again. "Fine, come with me, Panda."

* * *

"I cannot believe that Tigress' palm should be able to hurt his hand this badly," Shifu muttered as the local doctor looked at Po's hand.

"It's not my fa-ULT!" Po jumped a little when the doctor pressed a certain spot on his hand. "Tigress is just so hardcore…"

"How bad is it?" Shifu asked the doctor, ignoring Po's comment.

"It appears to be broken," the goose replied. He was about the age of Mr. Ping, and also looked a little like him. "But it isn't that bad, and bandages aren't needed.  
Just don't use it too roughly."

"But I have to like defend the Valley," Po complained. "How can I do that if I cannot fight?"

"By staying at the palace and doing nothing stupid," Shifu replied calmly.

"But Master Shifu…" Po started, but the red panda didn't listen to him. Shifu knew that the hardest part of this was to hinder Po from hurting himself further.

"Great~! Now what?" Po groaned to himself once the doctor and Shifu left his room. Po looked down at his hand. Wait, maybe he could still fight without it! Yeah, that'd be easy, right? Po thought. He could just use his legs for fighting!

Po carefully opened the door to his room, peaking outside. Awesome – no sign of Shifu! Po quickly exited his room, making his way outside the barracks, and ran towards the training hall.

Peeking inside, Po saw that the others were gone. "Wha-…? Aww, typical – they left on a mission without me!"

"Indeed they did," a sudden voice spoke. The voice was feminine and somehow, Po recognized it, but he couldn't quite put a finger on, who it could be.

"What are you talking about?" Po asked and looked around the Training Hall – the voice unmistakably came from inside it. "And who are you anyway?"

"Allow me to… enlighten you, Dragon Warrior," the voice spoke. Po looked around the Training Hall, unable to see anyone else in there. Suddenly a blue light formed in one of the corners, but before he could do anything, a blue wave of Chi Energy shot him backwards.

Po flew back, through the door to the Training Hall and landed on his back among the rests of the door. His hand hurt so much that it was nearly unbearable.

He had landed hard on his back and his hand had hit the hard ground, and if it had been bad before, now it was much, much worse.

"You see Dragon Warrior." The unknown person came walking towards the door from inside the Training Hall. Stepping into the sunlight, Po immediately recognized Fenghuang.

"Fenghuang, what are you doing here?" Po asked surprised. "Aren't you like supposed to be locked in in Chorh-Gom?"

"Yes, but as you can see, Dragon Warrior, I got out," the owl chuckled. She wore the same outfit that she had, the last time Po saw her.

Po had gotten to his feet as she spoke and had taken a few steps backwards, prepared to fight. "How did you get out of the cage? And come to think of it, how did you get out of Chorh-Gom in the first place?"

"It was easy," Fenghuang said evilly. "Those guards aren't hard to defeat."

Fenghuang took off and landed on the ground a little in front of Po. "Besides, Tai Lung could, why shouldn't _I_ be able to escape?"

"I don't know," Po muttered and stepped further backwards. "But how'd you get out of the cage?"

"I had a mole on the inside," she replied with a snicker.

"Who? Hundun?"

"No, I don't know anyone b that name," Fenghuang answered.

Suddenly a mole stuck up his head from the ground in front of the training hall and waved with one of his tiny hands. "Sup?"

Po raised an eyebrow at the random appearance of the mole. Shortly after, the mole disappeared again. "He got you out?"

"Yes, he's very good at his job," Fenghuang said. "But enough with that, I'm here…"

"… because you want revenge?" Fenghuang's lowered her eyebrows and changed her face to a more annoyed expression.

"Would you please let me finish?" she growled at Po. "You're ruining my speech."

"Sorry…"

"Anyhow, yes, I am here to get my revenge," Fenghuang said in a dramatic and evil voice. "First I…"

"Where did the others go off to?" Po asked randomly.

Fenghuang sighed. "That's what I was about to explain, Dragon Warrior."

"Oh…"

"Ahem, first off, I spread a little fear in the Artisan Village," Fenghuang said sneakily. "This got the attention of Shifu and he sent the others there. So now you have no way of defeating me."

"But I won the last time," Po said, somewhat confused. "What should make this time different."

"Your hand of course," Fenghuang replied with an evil gleam in her eyes. Just then, Fenghuang spread her wings and charged forwards, causing Po to jump backwards, then duck in order to dodge being slashed to shreds by the owl's metallic wing-blades.

As Po tried to punch Fenghuang, he had completely forgotten that his hand was injured. When he finally remembered, he stopped his punch halfway, but this was only a disadvantage for him and an advantage for Fenghuang.

Fenghuang briefly took off and kicked Po's fist as the panda tried to pull it back. The impact hurt Po greatly, and the panda quickly grabbed his hand, trying to get the pain to subside.

"Hey, that's not fair," Po cried.

"Life isn't always fair," Fenghuang said bitterly, and Po knew she referred to what happened to her at Jade Palace those many years ago – when she had sought to be the head of the palace, but was denied it.

"No, but so what?" Po continued. "That doesn't mean you should cheat!"

"I can do what I want, foolish boy." Fenghuang charged forwards again and Po jumped backwards, dodging her attacks. Finally Po used his legs for attacking by jumping forwards with a kick.

Po didn't use his legs for fighting quite as much as he used his arms – that was just how he preferred it – but he did manage to hit Fenghuang in the stomach area, sending her backwards.

"Not bad, but not good enough either," Fenghuang growled and took off into the air. Getting a few meters up, she spun around a few times, then brought her wings in front of her in an x-formation, then spreading them again, sending a blue wave of Chi-Energy at Po.

It took Po by surprise and he wasn't able to dodge – he had completely forgotten that the owl had mastered the Impossible Moves. Po flew backwards, landing on the ground.

"That's enough." Fenghuang was about to attack Po again with the Thundering Wind-Hammer, but stopped at the sound of the familiar voice.

Po looked up as well and saw Shifu standing a little away. The red panda took on a battle stance. "You can take on me instead."

"Shifu… gladly," Fenghuang said with an evil snicker. "I like to remind myself of why Oogway's decision was wrong."

Po knew what Fenghuang was talking about and so did Shifu: the fact that Oogway chose to let Shifu be the head of Jade-… wait, that didn't make sense. It was her own fault that she was thrown out!

Fenghuang tried to defeat Oogway and claim the palace as hers! It wasn't a decision Oogway made!

Fenghuang spread out her wings and took into the air, then struck downwards with her talons first. Shifu kept his battle stance until Fenghuang was only about an inch away, then impressively he managed to jump backwards and out of range.

"It was entirely your own fault and you know that just as well as I do," Shifu said in a serious tone of voice. Fenghuang just growled at him and charged forwards with her metallic wing blades.

Shifu moved backwards, dodging every one of her slashes, even managing to push her wing-blades away with his tiny hands. After dodging numerous slashes, Shifu finally managed to hit Fenghuang's chest around the area of her lungs, sending her backwards.

"Fenghuang, I demand you leave Jade Palace – now!" Shifu growled at the eagle owl.

"Sorry Shifu, but I'm here to get back what is rightfully mine," Fenghuang said with an evil snicker. Fenghuang spun around her own axis a few times, then fired a blue orb of Chi at Shifu. The red panda didn't manage to dodge and was sent backwards from the impact.  
The grandmaster landed hard on the ground and looked up at Fenghuang as she walked closer to him – ready to finish him off. "And not even you or the Dragon Warrior can stand in my way!"

"But maybe the he, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five can." Fenghuang looked up just in time to see Tigress come towards her. Before she could even react, Tigress smashed her fist against her, knocking her aside.

"Shifu!" Tigress hurried over to the master, soon followed by the others.

"You're back," Shifu said, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, the rampage in the village was just a distraction," Crane explained.

"Master, please let us finish her off," Tigress said as Shifu got to his feet. Shifu and the Five went to face Fenghuang and Po eventually joined them.

"No, Po," Shifu said. "Your hand is still injured."

"But I did fine…"

"If I hadn't shown up, you would have been defeated," Shifu told Po in a determined tone of voice. "You stay out of this battle." Shifu then turned to his other students. "Let's finish this together, Students."

"About time," Fenghuang said, obviously tired of listening to their conversations. She took into the air, made a backflip and charged the six masters with full speed. As she did, Shifu and the Furious Five prepared themselves for the upcoming battle.

* * *

**A/N (AG):** And it's me, Anigirl. Timbit did write all of this, btw. I am too busy right now with my own stories. But I will come back later with another episode. And the next part of this will be out soon.


	5. Episode: Guess Hoot's Back! II

**A/N** **(TLA): **Hi guys! Finally it's here - the last part of GHB! It got a lot longer than expected, which is why we mainly split it into two parts (We were actually close to making it a three-parter!) So, I hope you'll like this - ennjoy!

* * *

**Episode 5: Guess Hoot's Back!: **"It's not quite Po's day. After getting himself somewhat injured he is not allowed to fight! But does Shifu even realize what evil plot that is being played against Po? And what will the Dragon Warrior himself do?"

* * *

Fenghuang jumped backwards, moved her head aside in order to dodge Mantis' attack, eventually sweeping the insect away with her wing just as she dodged Tigress' aggressive punches. But with an amazingly powerful gust of wind, Fenghuang managed to intimidate her foes, maybe except for Shifu.

Shifu sprang forwards with a front flip, hitting Fenghuang with a powerful kick, then landed on the ground with a battle stance. But Fenghuang barely had time to recover before Shifu attacked again.

Fenghuang was about to attack Shifu with her wing blades, but the red panda dodged by jumping over the sharp blade with a sideways flip. Soon the Five attacked Fenghuang as well.

Tigress jumped forwards, but Fenghuang slashed towards her. Tigress quickly and just barely managed to catch Fenghuang's wings (Where there were no metallic blades), keeping the bird from attacking.

Just then, Monkey jumped over Tigress with a front flip, eventually hitting the owl in the chest region with a massive kick. As the eagle owl was pushed backwards, Viper bounced towards her.

Viper spun around in the air, which made her look similar to the spiral you could make with a ribbon and just before her head would have hit Fenghuang, the reptile turned around and used her long, strong tail as a whip against the avian.

The impact forced Fenghuang backwards, but soon she took off into the air and Crane was the only one who was able to follow her now. The thinner avian struck after Fenghuang with his long, skinny legs, but she dodged most of his attacks, though Crane did manage to hit her a few times.

Fenghuang made a backflip while still midair, then charged towards Crane and started spinning rapidly when she got close enough – her wings were fully extended, making her become a deadly tornado of metal and feathers.

In order to dodge, Crane folded in his wings and let himself drop to the ground where he (After doing a backflip) landed gracefully on his feet.

"Tigress, throw me up there," Mantis said determined as Fenghuang was still spinning fast above their heads. Mantis immediately jumped into Tigress palm and the feline prepared for sending the insect towards Fenghuang.

First off, Tigress threw Mantis into the air, not very high – not high enough to reach the owl above. Then Tigress jumped into the air herself and made countless fast spins while placing herself horizontal midair. Finally her one foot hit Mantis' entire body and with a somewhat pathetic "Uargh!" Mantis flew towards his target.

Finally Mantis flew between Fenghuang's wing blades, dodging perfectly. He then hit the owl's forehead – right between her eyes. Both Mantis and Fenghuang fell to the ground, but only Mantis landed on his feet; Fenghuang landed on her stomach.

"This is the last chance, Fenghuang," Shifu said in a serious tone of voice. The Five took on their respective battle stances, standing in a half-circle around Shifu.

"No, this is not over!" And with that, Fenghuang took off, two meters into the air or so, then released a wave of Chi-Energy and smashed her wing blades downwards, towards the ground, at the same time.

The mixed force of Fenghuang, her wing blades and the chi-wave was enough to completely wreck the ground in front of her. Pieces of rock and dust flew into the air, blinding the others as they also used their arms to protect their faces from being damaged by the rubble.

Slowly the dust fell to the ground and once it was, the Five noticed something: Shifu was gone.

Po who had been stuck on the sidelines, watching anxiously, rushed towards the others once he also saw that his Master was gone. Somehow Fenghuang had managed to grab Shifu and seemingly soundlessly disappear.

"Guys, are you okay?" Po asked in a worried tone when he got over to his friends.

"We're fine," Crane said. "But Fenghuang kidnapped Shifu – we need to find him!"

"But where could they have gone off to?" Viper asked in a worried tone of voice.

"I think I know!" Po immediately said and raised a hand like a child at school.

"Hmm… maybe she's gone off to the mountains to the west," Tigress said in a strategic tone of voice.

"Hey, why do you ignore me, Tigress?" Po asked, half annoyed, half hurt.

"Because you're hurt – you should stay here," Tigress said, surprisingly caring. Po understood, but he didn't quite understand why. He had survived a battle with Fenghuang after all. But then again: he had almost lost.

"But I can just follow you – then I won't fight," Po suggested, sounding rather childish.

"Fine," Tigress finally said. "So what is it you know?"

"Do you guys remember the last time Fenghuang came here?" The others nodded. "Well, I somehow found her hideout in the mountains by accident, but I can lead you there again."

* * *

"Po, are you sure you know where we're going?" Crane asked as he used one wing to block off the raging gusts of the blizzard.

"Yes, of course!" the panda said as he used his own arms to shield himself from the blizzard.

"Po…" Tigress said suspiciously, not feeling completely safe with following Po into a blizzard. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I mean, at least sort of…"

"Po!"

"Sorry, but last time I got here, I fell off a cliff and she caught me!" Po said, trying to defend himself.

"Maybe we should push him!" Mantis yelled from inside Monkey's mane of fur. The little insect disliked cold greatly, therefore he had seemed a rather non-effective shelter inside Monkey's thick fur on his head.

"Hey, don't worry guys," Po said. "Something tells me we're close."

The six continued up the mountain path, being careful not to slip – the blizzard just made it even harder to navigate through the frozen landscape. Po did his best to lead his friends through it, trying to find Fenghuang's lair.

Viper was the only one who hadn't come along. Being a reptilian, it could mean death for Viper, if she came along. After all, she did need heat in order to move and control her body temperature. But being an insect, Mantis had still agreed to come along.

"I could have sworn that it was around here," Po muttered to himself. Suddenly Po heard some voices whispering. "Guys, I think I'm going crazy!"

"So your brain has finally frozen solid?" Mantis asked. "What are you talking about, Po?"

"I'm starting to hear things," the panda replied in a whiny tone of voice.

"Wait, I can hear it too," Crane said through the storm. "Guys, be quiet."

Everyone stopped for a moment just to listen. Yes, Po was right – voices could be heard throughout the mountains. But mainly it was one voice – a female voice… Fenghuang's voice!

"It's her," Tigress said, her ears twitching. "Come on!"

Tigress suddenly seemed to have gained a lot of energy and motivation. She started moving up the mountain path – fast. She didn't run, but soon she had managed to get past all of the others, even Po who walked up in the front.

"Tigress, wait!" Po called, even though he knew just how much saving Master Shifu meant to her.

But she didn't stop. Tigress soon found a smaller mountain path, which led up the mountain. It was almost vertical, but using her claws, Tigress managed to climb upwards.

"Tigress!" Po called. He was about to follow, but as he tried to climb up, he remembered just how badly hurt his hand still was. "Urgh…" He turned towards his friends. "I guess I'll have to sit this one over. I guess I'll just head back."

"Okay, don't worry, Po – we will return with both Tigress and Shifu," Monkey promised with a smile. And thus the three remaining warriors started climbing the mountain as Po, the Dragon Warrior, headed home.

Meanwhile Tigress had managed to climb most of the way up. She could hear the voices get louder with each inch she climbed. She couldn't quite listen to the conversation, since the snow and wind that blew in her ears interrupted it and made it hard to listen.

Finally she could see the entrance to a cave above her head. Light radiated from the entrance and she had to assume that was where Fenghuang was. When she was few centimeters from the edge of the cliff, she stopped to listen.

"… is the last time, Shifu," Tigress heard Fenghuang say. "Tell me the weaknesses of the Five."

"My mouth will remain sealed concerning those things," Shifu replied. Tigress looked down to see Monkey and Mantis beneath her. Crane had had to fly up, but he was hovering next to the others, though it was hard with the powerful wind.

Tigress reached an arm down and Mantis emerged from Monkey's furry mane. He crawled up Tigress' arm and across her shoulder blades and up the mountain side.

Mantis' one eye looked up over the edge. He saw Fenghuang standing with her back towards him, facing Shifu. It seemed that Shifu was nailed to the wall by the metallic blades that were usually found on Fenghuang's wings; turned out that she had actual feathers beneath them.

"It's safe," he told the others and soon Tigress and Monkey had climbed up too. As Crane silently landed beside his comrades, Shifu noticed the presence of his students. It seemed that the lair was lit up by a fireplace – a big fireplace – in the middle of it.

"Never mind, I'll just figure out their weaknesses now that they're here," Fenghuang said and turned her head all the way around and looked at the students.

"You heard us?" Monkey asked somewhat surprised.

"No, but Shifu looked at you," Fenghuang replied with a snicker. "Now, let's get rid of… wait, there are two missing. Where are the Dragon Warrior and the other girl?"

"At Jade Palace," Tigress replied and took on a battle stance. "But that doesn't mean that the four of us can't defeat you."

"We'll see about that… Tigress," Fenghuang said and grabbed one of the smaller wing blades that held Shifu in place. Before Tigress or any of the others could react, Fenghuang had hurled the metallic blade towards them.

Tigress and Mantis jumped to the right, Monkey to the left and Crane flew upwards out of range.

Landing with a roll, Tigress, Monkey and Mantis charged Fenghuang from each side and the owl took on a battle stance, ready to take up the battle. The first one to reach her was Tigress.

The aggressive feline jumped forwards with a punch, which Fenghuang blocked with her powerful wing. Fenghuang then slashed Tigress across the face with her wing. Even without the metallic wing blades, it still did cause some damage to Tigress' cheek.

After kicking Tigress aside, Fenghuang blocked an incoming kick from Monkey and as Mantis tried as well, she simply swept him aside. Mantis flew over and hit Monkey in the face, and once Monkey could see again, he was hit by a talon instead.

After she had kicked Monkey away, Crane dived towards Fenghuang with both of his sleeker talons first, aiming right at her. Right before the impact, Fenghuang jumped aside and caught him with her own talon.

Fenghuang then jumped into the air, still holding onto Crane, then swung him around and smashed him to the ground with a powerful kick from her other talon.

"Hah, are those supposed to be the Furious Five, Shifu?" Fenghuang asked. In a mutter she added: "Or at least four fifths of them."

"Yes, of course," Shifu replied, still held prisoner by the five wing blades.

"Hah, what a laugh!" Fenghuang laughed a little to herself. "Back in our day, these guys would be considered beginners!"

Once again, Fenghuang laughed at the Five. But this time it was her evil laughter, which actually managed to send a chill down Shifu's spine. Shifu looked over at his students. Lying defeated, he actually started doubting his own abilities as a teacher. But he had faith in the fact that two of his students were still out there.

"Guys, come on – we can't give up just yet," Crane said. The four Kung Fu Master got up and charged Fenghuang again. Crane jumped forwards, ready to take off, but just as he did, the ground beneath the four warriors' feet crumbled down.

* * *

Po sighed with a mixture of relief and anxiety as he reentered the gates of Jade Palace; relief because he was home again; anxiety because he really wanted to help his friends. Why did his hand just have to be injured today? Was it all a big setup by Fenghuang?

As he walked across the outside area of the palace, he assumed that he would most likely find Viper in the Training Hall.

Po opened the palace door, stuck his head inside and looked around. Nope – no signs of Viper in there. Po thought for a moment, but couldn't quite figure out where she was.

Suddenly he could hear her. It sounded like she was fighting someone, so he instinctively hurried towards the sound of her voice. It turned out that she was by the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom… but whatever she was doing seemed a little odd to Po.

She was standing by the tree, calmly, as if she was waiting for something. For a brief moment Po just watched her from a distance, but eventually he slowly walked towards her.

Suddenly a powerful gust came in from their right, and only then did Po realize what Viper was waiting for.

There were a lot of fallen leaves on the ground and the wind swirled them up, creating a whirlwind of leaves around Viper.

Just then, she started again. Almost faster than Po's eye could see, she started striking her tail around as the leaves swirled around her.

Po was fascinated by her doing and soon the wind died down and the leaves landed on the ground again… at least some of them did.

Those that didn't had been impaled by Viper's tail, forming a nice little stack at the end of her tail. Now Po was truly amazed.

"Viper, where'd you learn that?" he called out to her and ran up to her.

"Learn what?" Viper asked, sounding both surprised and startled by Po's sudden appearance.

"That thing with the leaves!" Po replied. "It looked so cool!"

"Ah, I don't know," Viper said, sounding a little modest. "It's just an old training technique – Shifu showed me."

"Well… is it hard?" Po asked curiously.

"At first, yes," Viper replied. "But when you try about twenty times, it gets easier. Also, my fighting style is all about speed and accuracy, you know."

"But why haven't I seen you do this kind of training before?" Po asked. "You make it sound like it's just a regular thing."

"Well, that's just because I usually do the regular training in the Training Hall."

"Oh, okay," Po replied. "So, how come you switched over to this now?"

"Fenghuang is a strong opponent, you know," Viper replied. So I thought it'd be a good thing to do some extraordinary training for once. It's quite effective after all."

Po nodded in agreement as Viper started twitching her tail, so that the leaves she had impaled fell off. The sheer speed of the technique was what had amazed Po the most.

"Viper?" Po asked, suddenly reminded of his thoughts earlier.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it was all set up?" Po asked. "I mean, the way that I randomly hurt my hand this morning."

"Maybe it was just an accident, don't you think?"

"But Master Oogway said that there was no such thing as accidents," Po pointed out.

"Oh... right…" Viper said, somewhat admittedly. "But I don't believe that even Fenghuang could have predicted such a thing – I guess fate just wanted her to show up today."

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Just as Po turned his head to look, Viper jumped forwards and pushed him backwards. Right before he hit the ground, Po saw Fenghuang fly past where he stood moments ago.

With a few flips, Viper landed beside Po and the two eventually got up and faced Fenghuang. "Fenghuang! Where are the others?"

"At my place," Fenghuang said in a teasing tone of voice.

"What have you done with them?" Viper asked.

"Just trapped them." Fenghuang then explained how she had gotten her mole-friend to dig out a giant pitfall and how she had paralyzed them all with the help of one of the impossible moves.

"Now, now," Fenghuang said. "Let's skip the talking and jump right to the revenge!"

"Wait!" Viper said loudly. "Po is injured, you can fight me instead."

"You?" Fenghuang asked, not sounding utterly impressed by the idea. "You're not the one that I seek revenge against… why would I even bother?"

"Because you have my Master and the rest of my teammates… why let me go?" Viper asked, confusing Po a lot. Was she asking to be captured all of sudden?

"Viper, what are you doing?" Po whispered.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Viper said reassuring.

"But your idea doesn't make any sense!" Po said a little louder. Seemingly Fenghuang noticed and she also seemed to agree.

"Alright, let it be one battle," Fenghuang eventually said. Anxiously and annoyed by the fact that other people fought his battles, Po stepped aside. Just as he did, Fenghuang and Viper jumped towards each other at amazingly high speed.

Fenghuang started with the first strike, which Viper easily dodged, then countered. Soon the two started striking at each other with lightning fast attacks, and Po actually had a hard time keeping up with them – at least visually.

Viper dodged strike after strike from Fenghuang and her powerful wings, and suddenly she managed to hit Fenghuang's belly region.

Fenghuang stumbled backwards, seemingly surprised. "You're fast, girl; very fast in fact… how come?"

"Special training," Viper replied. Viper then sprung forwards, her tail first, ready to strike. Fenghuang managed to block this attack, but suddenly Viper flipped her body midair and suddenly a series of quick strikes hailed over Fenghuang.

Po, who stood there, watching, was amazed by his friend's fantastic techniques – he had actually never seen Viper fight this way before. Suddenly Fenghuang fell back, landing on the ground.

"This is not over yet!" Fenghuang growled.

"Yes it is." Po turned around and saw his friends as well as his Master.

"Guys, you're back! How?" Po asked happily.

"We had a mole on the inside," Tigress said, giving off a faint smile.

Suddenly a little mole stuck his head up from the ground right beside Tigress. "Sorry Fenghy, I just don't like you."

Fenghuang's facial expression dropped to a duller one as she realized she had been betrayed.

"Give up, Fenghuang," Master Shifu told her. "Leave now – and don't come back."

"Or what?" Fenghuang asked daringly and angrily. "What will you do?"

"Lock you in again," Shifu said calmly. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a few palace workers appeared. They were dragging a wagon with a big metallic owl-shaped thing on it.

Suddenly Fenghuang seemed to realize what she might be getting herself into. "Fine, but this is not over! You hear me, Po? And you too, girl!"

"I do have a name," Viper muttered annoyed as Fenghuang took off, quickly disappearing. Once she was gone, Po turned to his friends.

"You're back! How'd you get back so fast?"

"Don't ask," Crane replied dully, then sneezed loudly. Po was sure he knew what Crane meant, so he didn't ask further.

"But, Shifu, why'd you just let her go like that?" Po asked his Master.

At first Shifu didn't answer and even his students looked confused. Po tilted his head to the right as he waited for an answer. Finally Shifu sighed and said: "I have my reasons… Now, now, everyone get back to your training."

"Yes, Master," the Five said and bowed for their Master.

"Well, I should get going," the mole said and before anyone could say anything, he had descended and he was gone.

"But Master Shifu, it's dinner time soon…" Po started, but was interrupted by his Master.

"I'm well aware of that – go build up some appetite," Shifu said as he turned around to leave.

* * *

**A/N (AG):** So.. Uhm... SORRY! I know that I haven't done much to this user (not yet) and I have just left Timbit with all the work. Mah! But I'll soon make something. So, again, remember to thank him and please give him your thoughts about the chapter!


	6. Episode: Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite!

**A/N (TLA):** And finally, here's an update! Sorry for putting it off for so long, guys and gals, but both AG and I have been busy - her more than me, as usual. But yeah, there will be no words from her in an Author's Note this time, since I just got done and decided to upload this at 1 AM... don't ask why, really... So anyone wanting to hear a word from AG, I'm sorry... I just couldn't wait till tomorrow, plus, if I remember correctly, she'll be busy tomorrow, so... yeah, you're unfortunately stuck with me... :/  
Either way enjoy! And we will try not to put it off for too long, so please enjoy this two-parter! :3

* * *

_He flies through the sky high above the clouds. He is in his rightful element where no one can reach him. He flies above the Valley of Peace, his home. He flies downwards to land on the Jade Palace's outside training area. He gracefully lands on the stony tiles and takes a deep breath of satisfaction. Nothing beats a good and refreshing morning flight… if just the others could join him…_

_Suddenly he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around and faces an unknown person. He is a badger with grey fur on his body and white fur on his face. A black line of fur runs from his eye and down his neck and he wears some brown robes. He has amber colored eyes, a sly look on his face and he also seems to have a scroll of some sort in his hand._

_"What are you doing here?" the badger growls at him when he comes closer._

_"Me?" he asks. "I live here. I should be the one to ask what you're doing here."_

_At this the badger frowns deeply. "What do you mean with that? The Palace is about to get demolished."_

_Demoslished? Why would anyone demolish the Jade Palace?! What was the meaning of this? And more importantly, where was Shifu? He knew that Shifu would never allow anything like that to happen to Jade Palace!_

_"Why?" he asks the badger builder._

_"Because the emperor himself has decided so," the badger tells him. "But there will be a new and greater palace in Gongmen City."_

_He cannot believe why the emperor would decide such a thing. Can he do about it? Nothing, he has to find Shifu – the old Master always knows what to do and is definitely not going to accept this!_

_"Where's Master Shifu?" he asks the badger. At first the badger doesn't reply, but simply sighs. He fears the worst, and when the badger tells him that Shifu isn't around anymore, he feels his world fall to dust. The old panda is like a father to him, no even more if that is even possible. He cannot believe it._

_"W-where are the others?" he asks, keeping in his tears._

_"Don't look so sad," the badger says, though not sounding very comforting. "They've all traveled home."_

_"But Tigress doesn't even have a home," he says. He can't understand wherever Tigress would have gone… and he doesn't even know where to go himself. The badger just shrugs, says that he's busy and that he has other stuff to do._

_He takes off to leave the palace: he has to find his friends… wherever they are… they can't leave him; he can't live without them._

* * *

_He wakes up. What a pleasant dream! He yawns and stretches his arms. But wait… something doesn't feel right. He opens his eyes and look around. He's in his barrack and everything does seem normal, so what is it that feels so weird? He looks around his room. Nothing unusual – everything is like it's supposed to and the few personal items he has are where they're supposed to be._

_Suddenly someone opens the door. He would usually not let anyone barge in like that, but he doesn't even feel like he can yell for them to knock next time._

_The one who entered is Po, the Dragon Warrior. He is carrying some kind of bowl that emits a weird smell. He doesn't know what the panda is up for, but he doesn't want to experience it and ask: "What are you doing here?" But no sound comes out of his mouth_

_"I'm here with your bandages." Bandages? Then he suddenly notices that his entire lower body is wrapped in bandages. What's happened? Has he been injured in a fight?_

_"Po, what happened to me?!" he wants to ask, but still, no sound comes out._

_Po grabs his little insect body and takes off the bandages. The cool air in the barrack feels pleasant against his outer skeleton, but suddenly he feels a strong pain in his lower body. He wants to flinch, but he can't. In a matter of seconds Po has put some kind of salvia on his body and wrapped the new bandages around it. "You're probably wondering what happened to you… and Shifu did tell me that you probably wouldn't remember…"_

_"Eh… It was kind of my fault," he says in a little embarrassed tone of voice and scratches the back of his head. He then clears his throat and continues. "Well, during training I kind of…squished you with a sword."_

_He does nothing to the panda standing before him. Squished him with a sword…? Then he loses it. He starts to mentally rage and yell at the panda. He wants to immediately jump up and attack him to show that he shouldn't treat him like that! But nothing happens. He tries and tries, but nothing at all happens. He looks down at his arms. He wants them to take a position for a powerful punch attack… but – no, nothing happens!_

_"Oh… and… you can't move," Po says, slightly embarrassed and slightly sounding somewhat scared and backs a few steps backwards. "Your body is paralyzed, sorry!"_

_Before he can mentally yell anything else at him, Po runs off and leaves him there on his bed._

_Paralyzed? For real? Did that mean forever? And if it did, then how was he going to be able to do anything at all? He had to go find Shifu, but how? If he was paralyzed, how was he ever going to do anything again? He would never… be able to… move again._

* * *

_He is all alone in his room – meditating. He sits midair in a cross-legged position, supported by his strong and flexible tail. He was just sitting there all alone, minding his own business. It had been a hard day and he just wants to spend the morning with some relaxing meditation._

_This is a special day; another tournament at the palace. They have all been practicing very hard – all FIVE of them. Of course Po hasn't really._

_Someone knocks on his door and he eventually gets out of his cross-legged position. He leaves and goes to the outside grounds of the palace where the special tournament is about to start. He joins his fellow students and his Master at the entrance to the arena. Master Shifu tells them all to do their best as many Masters from other regions have also arrived to compete against the Jade Palace's students. It is a friendly competition though, so they should be proud of themselves whether they win or lose._

_Soon the six prepare for the first tag battle – it's Po, Mantis and him against three other Masters from the south. They've never met before... and none of him and his friends know what they're capable of or their weaknesses._

_The six Masters quickly bow before each other before a gong is heard and they take on a battle stance._

_He and his friends immediately block off incoming attacks, then counter with similar attacks._

_Using his flexible body, he jumps forwards with a kick, but his foe, a goat, dodges. Moving too fast, he is unable to react and simply hits the ground, ungracefully lands on his face._

_Then something unexpected happens; everyone starts laughing at him – each and every one of them! The crowd, the contestants and worst of all – even his friends and his Master!_

_Even Tigress cracks up in an insanely exaggerated laughter!_

_"… Guys, stop!" he pleads, but no one responds, but simply keeps laughing at him. No, they have never laughed at HIM before – only his jokes! He has hoped that he was done being laughed at – a belief that has followed him since childhood… and this is the first time since he met Oogway._

_He has hoped that his friends would never laugh at him like this. But obviously he has been wrong._

* * *

_She wakes up. She stretches her arms, then makes her way to her barrack's door. She senses a strange wind blow by… an unnatural wind, like one that was made by a fan. It's a very cold wind and her body immediately starts to feel tingly; if she could, she would have gotten Goosebumps all over her body. She shivers a few times before leaving her barrack, just to shake it off._

_She opens the door, but the sight that meets her is one that immediately sends a shock into her mind and even more shivers through her body. The barracks seem to be ruined and they look like there hasn't lived anyone for several years. The floor is covered by a thick layer of dust and the paper on the doors and walls is flaking off several places. The wood on the ceiling is cracked in several places and the wood itself seems to be rotten._

_She looks around with a shocked expression on her face. She then starts at the first barrack: Po's barrack._

_"Po, are you there?" she carefully asks as she opens the door. The barrack is deserted safe for all of Po's belongings. His bed is made, but is covered in a thick layer of dust, just like the floor. She just grows more scared and hurries out to check the other students' barracks. But no one is there._

_She hurries out to the Jade Palace, and is met by a dark grey sky with thick clouds everywhere. A strong wind is blowing, but luckily it does not start raining. A sudden clap of thunder in the distance makes her slightly flinch on her way, but the thing that shocks he the most is the Jade Palace._

_The once so majestic palace is nothing but a ruin. The blue roof with the golden dragons has fallen apart and not even half of the roof is left intact. The wooden walls are rotten and in some places the walls are even missing and some places even seem to have been burnt away. She sniffs once and a thick smell of rotten wood fills her nose. She immediately uses her paw to over her nose from the smell. She hurries into the palace to see if at least the others are there._

_The Hall of Warriors is not what it used to be. Most of the artifacts and weapons are gone, stolen, and those that are still there are old, dust-covered and almost not recognizable. The pool at the end of the hall does seem to be the same as it once was and she hurries up to it._

_But the water has a brownish green color and smells rotten too. It seems like it hasn't been cleaned for years – just like the rest of the palace hasn't been renovated._

_Now she is almost scared out of her skin. does this mean that everyone is dead? And if they are, then why? And why aren't there anyone to take care of the palace? She could almost cry right there, but as the strong woman she is, she holds in her tears – she would never cry._

_"Maybe… there are still some people in the village," she tells herself to cheer herself a little up. The mountain village below the palace's long staircases always used to be so full of life and…_

_No, no one would want to abandon that village – it was one of the best places to live!_

_But when she arrives at the village, she's in for a shock: the village isn't much prettier than the palace. The houses have all fallen apart and some – most of them – even seem to have been burnt down. She recognizes every single building, and right over there is Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop._

_The once so popular restaurant is empty. Most of the tables and chairs are turned over and covered in dust. The counter has somehow been burnt down and not much more than ash and burnt wood is left. She walks into the kitchen, seeing that most of the things there are what they used to; the lantern Po decorated as a child is still there, most of Mr. Ping's silverware is still there, and some of the knives are even half stuck into the kitchen desk. There's a bowl with noodles on the desk, but the meal is very rotten and smells horrible. It's got a green, disgusting color and she turns around and goes out into the center of the restaurant to look at the ruins once again._

_"What's happened here?" she asks herself in a low gasp. Her entire world is in ruin; not just the village, but she can feel how this has happened to the entire valley. Suddenly a chill runs down her spine as she realizes what is going on and suddenly a voice in her head says: "Isn't it obvious? You're alone."_

* * *

_"Po! Get up! You'll be late for work!" Just as these words ring through his dream, he hits the floor. He's on his back, the morning's first sunrays shining through his window._

_"Po, get up!" He uses his elbows to support himself as he looks around. Instead of finding himself in his barrack at Jade Palace, he is… in his room – home, above the restaurant. But why?_

_Rolling onto his side, he quickly gets onto his feet and looks around again. His room looks like it always has; same posters, same Shuriken on the same painting on the wall – nothing changed at all._

_"Just a second, dad!" he calls. "I'll be right down."_

_What day is it? wait, is it…?! Yes, it IS that day! He quickly realizes that he has somehow traveled back in time! But how?! How was that possible?_

_"I know!" he tells himself. "I just have to go to Jade Palace – become the Dragon Warrior again!"_

_He quickly hurries downstairs and meets his father in the restaurant. The old goose looks like himself, just as he had expected._

_"Sorry, dad, but…"_

_"Sorry doesn't make the noodles," his dad says._

_"I know… by the way, dad, there's something I have to do, real quick!" he excuses himself and hurries towards the exit._

_"Po!" Mr. Ping looks very confused, but he does not stop, simply tells him that he will make him proud._

_He quickly makes his way to the familiar staircase, seeing that no one has arrived prior to him. Perfect, then he will be sure to get inside!_

_He tries to run up the so familiar staircases, but obviously his past self hasn't done it before. His mind has, but not his body._

_He finally manages to get to the top, panting like he has never panted before. The first time (As he remembers it) he was left exhausted, but this time he has run all the way up._

_He hurries over to knock on the red gate to the palace. "Shifu! Anyone in there?!"_

_"Who is it?" someone asks. He does not recognize the voice, but he assumes that it is one of the palace workers._

_"It's me, Po," he replies._

_To his greatest fear, all he hears is, "Po? Po who?"_

_Still shocked, he replies, "Po – the Dragon Warrior!"_

_"Dragon Warrior? What kind of insane claim is that?" the palace worker yells through the door. "The Dragon Warrior will not be claimed until Master Oogway decides…"_

_"Oogway! Please, let me talk to him!" he desperately says._

_"I am very sorry, but the great Master… Oh, Master! I was just… Let him in?! But…" Suddenly the door is opened, much to his surprise._

_He quickly steps inside, thanking the palace worker countless times. He then sees Master Oogway. The old tortoise does not seem to recognize him at all. But he soon tries to introduce himself as the warrior he knows he can become – the Dragon Warrior._

_"The Dragon Warrior?" Master Oogway asks, eyeing him from top to toe. "How interesting."_

_Suddenly Master Oogway closes his eyes and holds a hand up towards him. A few silent moments go by. But eventually Master Oogway opened his eyes again. He sighed once and shook his head._

_He immediately knows what the old tortoise will eventually tell him. "I am sorry, but I do not sense it – you cannot be the Dragon Warrior."_

_He… he isn't… the Dragon Warrior?!_

* * *

Viper pressed herself up against a rock, trying to make herself appear as small as she possibly could. She carefully moved herself so that she could look out from behind the rock.

Viper found her friends on the ground, soundly asleep, but from the look of it, it wasn't quite a pleasant sleep; they were all squirming, seemingly struggling to wake up – some of them more than the others.

"Ah~, perfect," a female voice spoke. "But… I wonder where the other girl is… Come out, come out, wherever you are~!"

Viper quickly hid behind the rock again. She couldn't let herself be discovered – if she did, she was done for.

"There you are!" Viper jumped aside, just in time to dodge Scorpion's stinger. The red arthropod snapped her claws a few times and hissed. "You will sleep – just like your friends!"

"Not if I can wake them up!" Viper hissed back. Viper dodged as a dart of some sort almost hit her. It was the same kind of dart that had put her friends to sleep. Whatever had been done to those darts, they seemed to cause her friends great pain.

Viper took on a defensive stance, but suddenly someone grabbed a hold of her from behind. Several hands held her in an iron grip, making

But this day had started out so well! They had gotten up and done their usual training – but then there had been reports of people in the village, whom had been plagued by nightmares, but still unable to wake up, no matter how hard their families tried.

Having been sent by Shifu, Po and the Five had soon found that Scorpion was behind it. But what they had expected the least was that Scorpion had discovered a new way of hypnosis, or rather, a way of trapping someone in a nightmare.

The six warriors had managed to fight Scorpion out of the village and had followed her into a valley region. There they had even attacked by Scorpion and some hypnotized minions from the Valley of Peace.

Of course, none of the six warriors had wanted to hurt the villagers, which had been their weak point – with relative ease they had gotten overpowered because of this.

"Let me go!" Viper cried, trying her best to struggle, but the hypnotized villagers' cold hands were too strong.

"Don't worry, I will," Scorpion snickered and held up one of her darts. "As soon as I'm done with you."

At this Viper struggled even more. She couldn't allow this to happen to herself too; she had to save her friends! Desperate, Viper only saw one last option. Having no venomous fangs, she knew it wouldn't exactly hurt the villagers if she bit them, which was exactly what she did.

It didn't seem to have caused the villager much harm, but instinctively he let go of her and it didn't take more for Viper to eventually escape. With a swift move, Viper got out of the remaining villagers' hands by simply twisting her entire body.

As soon as she landed on the ground, Viper leaped into the air, causing the hypnotized villagers to collide as they tried to catch her.

"I'm not giving up on my friends that easy," Viper said once she landed.

"Oh, just shut up and sleep!" Scorpion hissed and tossed another dart after Viper. Viper gracefully dodged and fortunately it didn't hit any of the hypnotized villagers.

Viper then leaped towards Scorpion, managing to ensnare the arthropod with her long body. Viper managed to not only wrap herself around her arms, but also her stinger, so that the arthropod was completely defenseless.

"Tell me how to wake up my friends," Viper requested. She was surprised that she found herself threatening someone. It was actually one of the first times she had ever done something like that.

"Never!" Scorpion refused. "And you will sleep to, just like them!"

Viper found herself having to tighten her grip around Scorpion. It took a while and Viper just kept tightening her grip, but eventually Scorpion gave in.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you!" Scorpion whined. "Just don't squeeze me that tight!"

Viper loosened up a little bit. "Well?"

"Okay… You just need to make an antidote," Scorpion said, stating the obvious.

Viper tightened her grip a tiny bit. "And how do you make it?"

"I don't know!" Scorpion growled. "BUT! But I can figure it out if you give me a chance!"

"Wait, why should I trust you?" Viper asked suspiciously.

"Do you want your friends to wake up or not?" Scorpion asked. Viper realized that there weren't many options left. What else could she really do now? Viper wasn't very big in the medical department.

"Fine, but if you try anything…"

"Of course not, of course not," Scorpion reassured. Viper loosened her grip completely.

* * *

"So?" Viper asked.

"Hey, you don't need to get a dumpling up your nose," Scorpion growled. "But I think I've got it."

The two were in Scorpion's lair. Viper had never been there before, but it certainly wasn't a place that she would like to visit again. It was dark and creepy and all around, not a place to Viper's liking.

Her friends were all on the floor, still struggling in their sleep. Getting them to Scorpion's lair had been quite difficult; the two had had to make Scorpion's hypnotized minions to carry them, which had still been quite challenging.

"This should help," Scorpion said, showing Viper some kind of potion. It had a clear, yellowish color and it was contained in a small cup.

"Is that all?" Viper asked. "Is it enough for all of them?"

"It doesn't work like that," Scorpion said, grabbing a scroll from next to her working station. Looking at the scroll, Scorpion said, "_You're_ the one who's supposed to drink it – it'll allow you to enter their dream as long as you touch them. And if you can help them through their nightmare, they should wake up… probably."

"Probably? What's the risk?" Viper asked.

"I don't know – I've never made an antidote for this before."

Viper considered it for a second – she didn't need more. "Fine… but on one condition."

"And what is that?"

Instead of answering, Viper took the potion, carefully balancing it on the tip of her tail, then placed it on the ground. She then jumped up and smashed her tail downwards two times. These two attacks resulted in Scorpion's claws being dug into the ground to the point where she couldn't move.

"Hey!" Scorpion growled. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Just to make sure you won't try anything smart while I'm gone," Viper smirked. Viper then positioned herself so that her long body was lying over her five teammates. That way she could enter the dreams of all of them.

Viper then drank the antidote, which was placed right in front of her face. As soon as she had drunk it down, she felt dizzy. Before she knew it, she collapsed with her head placed on the cup.


End file.
